


Chance encounters

by JayeGalifrey



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, Awkward meeting, Dark Undertones, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Modern AU, New York, Reylo - Freeform, listen I'm just getting back to writing and had to write something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 03:46:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16946382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayeGalifrey/pseuds/JayeGalifrey
Summary: When Rey Niima has a cup of coffee spilled on her on the train she  might end up getting more than she bargained for.





	Chance encounters

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back and ready to write again. I just wrote this short one shot to get the creative juices flowing again. Enjoy!

The night had been long and the conversations had ranged from happy childhood memories to dark secrets that they had never told anyone. Each of them had their phone held gently in their grasp listening intently to the person on the other line. 

 

Rey sat doing a puzzle absentmindedly, a cup of chamomile tea sat steaming next to her knee, and whimsical smile present on her face. They had exchanged numbers after an awkward encounter on the train a week before when Kylo spilled his coffee on the small woman. He had apologized profusely before insisting he buy her dinner, to which she reluctantly agreed. Now, sitting up on the phone, four A.M. glowing bright on their clocks, she was almost grateful for their chance encounter.   
Kylo was a lawyer at a small up and coming firm in the city. Rey had always been wary of his type. Wall street boys, wearing suits and flashing their money at whatever woman they could, but he had seemed genuinely kind and Rey couldn’t turn him down forever. 

“I’m sorry I’m talking your ear off, you must be bored,” Kylo paused. “And tired.”

“If I was bored, I would have hung up hours ago. You intrigue me Mr. Ren and that says a lot.” Rey spoke into the phone as she slotted another piece into place.

“I didn’t think you would be interested in talking to me even after our dinner.” 

“You didn’t try to sleep with me, took me to a casual restaurant and showed me human respect. You already have a leg up on half the other men in this city.” 

“I guess you can thank my father for my good manners.”

“I’ll remember that when I meet him.” Rey said without thinking of the connotations that would come with what she said. 

Kylo inhaled a sharp breath on the other end. “Awful presumptuous, Miss Niima. 

“I-I mean if I ever do. I mean not that we would. I know that-” she trailed off, rambling.

“It’s alright. I’m only teasing.” He huffed out amusedly. 

“I’m sorry.” Rey was grateful for the conversation being over the phone, her face almost as bright as the pillows on her bed.

“Would I be to presumptuous to ask to see you again? If I haven’t seemed to deter you yet.” 

Rey smiled. “Maybe. I’ll have to think about it.” 

 

\--------------------

 

She did. 

Soon they were getting ready for another date. Kylo hadn’t told her anything other than the time he was picking her up so she was scrambling to find a good set of clothes. Nothing too fancy but not too casual either. Something that could pass under all circumstances and occasions. 

A sharp buzz came from the intercom next to her apartment door. 

“Shit!” She exclaimed as she glanced at the clock. Why did he have to be precisely on time?

Deciding what she was wearing was good enough, Rey put her wedges on and made her way to the door. 

Pressing the small button she said, “I’m heading down now.” and made her way to the bottom of the building.

Kylo stood so strong and sure of himself. He was in a simple sports coat and slacks leaning against the building twirling his keys absentmindedly. As Rey stepped out of the building he gave out a low whistle. 

“My my, good evening Miss Niima.” He grinned, confidence exuding off of him in waves.

Rey gave him a sly grin. “You sure are one for punctuality!” 

“I pride myself on it.” Giving her a cheeky look in return. 

 

The night grew on and as they wandered the park, their hands slowly finding their way to one another and intertwining. Neither acknowledged it as they continued their walk, content in the silence that had settled with the night. 

They came upon a pond settled in the middle of the park. The water serving as a perfect mirror, reflecting the moon and stars above them. Kylo let out a quiet sigh.

“Rey, I don’t think you would like me when I’m angry.” He said the statement as though it had been weigh on his mind for a good part of the night.

“Bold of you to assume that I would ever like you anyway.” She jested. “You spilled a full cup of coffee on me remember?” 

Kylo let out a breathy laugh before grabbing both her hands and staring into her eyes intently. Suddenly the night had shifted into something different, more serious. He looked at her with determination and fear. 

“I’m afraid I can’t see you again. This can’t go any further, I’m sorry.”

Rey sputtered, confused at the sudden change she saw in the man she had growing affections towards. Her brow furrowed. “I’m afraid I don’t understand Kylo. I thought this was going rather well.” 

“Oh it was. It is. That is why I can’t continue to court you.” 

Rey sat in confusion and shock. A million thoughts spinning in her head. What had she done? Had she said anything? My god did one of her exes stalk her here to make her life miserable again?

“It’s alright. This is good.” Kylo smiled, something dark flashed behind his eyes. A hunger, primal and dark. Not knowing what else to do, Rey just continued to stare up at the man before her, feeling as if she had entered a different realm, the twilight zone. 

“Besides,” Kylo continued, drawing her close so he could whisper in her ear. “I would so hate to kill you.” He kissed her on the head and withdrew, leaving her stunned and dazed.

The next time she blinked, his large figure was gone with his words lingering in her ear and a chill creeping up her spine.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos always appreciated! I'm accepting any prompts so if you have any, send them my way and I will be happy to fulfill them!  
> Have a lovely day!


End file.
